


Forever

by Nami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight with Yhwach isn't going to end any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 686 didn't happen. It has no conclusion, we don't have answers to many, many questions, but at least there are children. Yeah, great ending.
> 
> So this is my take on the end of Bleach. Still no answers, but this is something I like to think actually happened.
> 
> It's not betaed and I'm so, so sorry for that.

**Forever**

Ichigo doesn’t have time to think too much. Not about the things he would like to think about, things other than “where should I hit” or “how to attack”.

It doesn’t have the end this eternal struggle between him, Ishida and Yhwach: who will outsmart who? Who will manage to land the last punch? Who will survive?

Sometimes, between kicking and dodging, Ichigo has time to wonder. He has time to think, with a part of his mind which isn’t focusing at surviving, about his family and friends. What are they doing? Are they happy? Is Aizen’s illusion making them suffer or dream their best dream? Ichigo hasn’t had time to talk about details, when Aizen has explained his plan. He can only hope they are happy, kept blind to what is really happening.

Ichigo unleashes another attack, Zangetsu singing in his hands. Yhwach blocks it, but it’s okay. Ichigo can feel getting better at attacking Yhwach, he gets better at reading the bastard’s riatsu. Aizen’s annoying voice whispers advices into his ear the whole time and, combined with Ishida’s quiet murmur, Ichigo feels there might be a chance to beat Yhwach.

But it’s still too early to be happy, still too early to even dream about celebrating.

So Ichigo fights, because this is what he does the best. He keeps fighting and fighting for the rest of Earth’s days, till the last day of the time when Aizen’s powers won’t be enough to keep everything quiet and silent, and everything will explode: the world kept blind for too long will fall apart under combined powers of the all of them.

And Ichigo will be in the heart of that chaos, fighting till the last breath leaves his lungs, till his lips stops shaking with every taken breath, till his body falls apart after eternity of being kept in a form of a teenager against laws of life and death.

With Zangetsu glistening in the darkness of the place Aizen has brought them all to years-months-minutes ago, with Ishida’s arrows shot one after another, and with Yhwach’s maniacal laugh, Ichigo fights.

This is the best thing he is good at.


End file.
